Valkyrjur
by CrimsonNinja-Auditore
Summary: It was never just Thor, Loki, Sif and the Warrior Three.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyries, chooser of the slain. Female warlike virgins who mount upon horses arm themselves with helmets and spears. They decide who will die in battle. They will hover over a battlefield like birds of their pry. There is usually six, nine, or thirteen Valkyries at a time. They will select among half of those who die in battle and bring them to Valhalla. The other half will go to the goddess Freya's afterlife field Folkvangr. Freya always has the first pick of the fallen Vikings. Odin allows some of the Valkyries to take the form of a beautiful swan but if a Valkyrie is seen by a human without her swanlike disguise, she will become an ordinary mortal and can never return to Valhalla again.

A/N: There won't be any swans here. I'm not using that part of the Valkyrie lore.

* * *

(Kara pov)

Over the centuries humans stopped believing in the gods. Asgard and its inhabitants became myth and legend. Because of this, my Valkyrie sisters and I have been forgotten by the warriors of Midgard. Some of them are starting to think we've 'outlived our purpose' while others believe that the warriors will soon remember. Although there are battles still being waged on Midgard, the All Father has not sent us to collect more warriors since their faith is lost to us.

Odin has called all Asgard together for the passing of the crown, with Thor's family and friends closest to the throne where Odin sat. Thor was showing off on the way down to the throne and to his father, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal. A weapon to destroy or as a tool to build, tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the nine realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come..." Odin continued his speech although my attention had been diverted.

The two guardians watching over the weapons vault had come across something they themselves had not seen and then Odin stopped and looked around slightly. I felt the two warriors die and I heard Odin say something about Frost Giants. Odin summoned the Destroyer then he, Thor and Loki practically leapt down the stairs. I followed the king and two princes down to vault.

Three Frost Giants had made their way into the vault seeking the Casket of Ancient Winters and killed the two guardians watching over the vault. As the Destroyer and the Casket were returned to their respective places, I tended to the guards' bodies before Thor begins to voice his thoughts on going to Jotunheim for retribution. Odin quickly forbids it since he has a truce with Laufey, the Frost Giant king. Though, as usual, Thor did not listen.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done." Thor ranted.

"They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe and all is well." Odin said as he looked down at the casket.

"All is well? They broke into the weapons vault. If the Frost Giants and stolen even one of these relics-" Thor started.

"They didn't." Odin cut in.

"Well I want to know why!" Thor almost yelled. My wings ruffled as Loki and I glanced at each other before looking between Thor and Odin.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin said.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor yelled. "They know you are vulnerable." He continued.

"What action would you take?" Odin asks Thor. "March into Jotunheim as you once did, teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they will never dare to cross our borders again." Thor said.

"You're thinking only as a warrior." Odin replied.

"This was an act of war!" Thor vehemently retorted.

"This was an act of but few, doomed to fail." Odin said calmly.

"Look how far they got!" Thor practically yelled.

"We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed." Odin told him.

"As king of Asgard-" Odin cut him off.

"But you're not king! Not yet." Odin said before he took his leave. I bowed my head as he walked by me, up the stairs and out of the vault. Loki and I looked at Thor before sharing another glance and leaving with Thor trailing behind us.

* * *

We returned to the hall and Thor suddenly flipped a table over in his anger. Loki came out from behind a pillar to talk with his brother while I stayed out of sight on the balcony, neither knowing I could hear them.

"It's unwise to be in my company bright now brother." Thor told Loki.

"This was to be my day of triumph." Thor vented.

"It'll come, in time." Loki said right as Sif and the others came into the hall.

"What's this?" Volstagg asked in disbelief when he saw the over turned table and all the food scattered on the floor.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army." Loki quietly said to Thor.

"Exactly." Thor agreed.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." Thor looked at Loki.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. I know that look." Loki said quickly.

"It's the only way to insure the safety of our borders." Thor said.

"Thor, its madness." Loki told him. I jumped off the balcony before circling back so they wouldn't know I had been eavesdropping and kept my wings slightly unfurled so I could straighten any bent feathers. Loki glanced at me when he saw me pass the pillars and walk into the hall.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked.

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor told us.

"What?" Volstagg asked to make sure.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god! This is Jotunheim!" Fandral cut in.

"My father fought his way to Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket! We will just be looking for answers." Thor informed them.

"The Allfather had more than six others with him, Thor. Your father had a whole army under his command." I tried to remind him.

"And it is forbidden." Sif quickly reminded Thor and Sif came to help with any feathers I couldn't reach on my wings.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who lead you into the most glorious of battles?" Thor asked them both.

"You did." Hogun replied.

"And, Volstagg, who introduced you to delicacies so succulent you thought you had died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor asked.

"You did." Volstagg said with a slight chuckle.

"And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that two young maidens could be two of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" Thor asked as he turned to us.

"We did!" Sif and I quickly retorted.

"True, but I supported you both." Thor said swiftly. "Friends, we are going to Jotunheim." Thor finished.

* * *

After some more prompting, Sif and the Warriors Three and Loki and I followed Thor- mainly to make sure he came back in once piece. We left the city proper and headed for the Bifrost. Loki said he could convince Heimdall to open the Bifrost to Jotunheim and let us pass. Heimdall stood waiting for us.

"Leave this to me." Loki told Thor.

"Good Heimdall-" Loki started.

"You're not dressed warmly enough." He cut in.

"I'm sorry?" Loki said.

"You think that you can deceive me." Heimdall said.

"You must be mistaken." Loki started again but this time Thor cut in.

"Enough! Heimdall my we pass?" He asked the gatekeeper.

"Never has an enemy slipped through my watch, until this day. I wish to know how that happened." Heimdall informed us.

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor ordered and then he passed Heimdall.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg teased Loki as he walked past.

"Ignore him, I always do." I told Loki as I brushed past him.

"Be warned, I shall uphold my sacred oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, my gate will remain shut and you will be left to perish on the cold waste of Jotunheim." Heimdall informed us.

"Couldn't you just keep the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked of him.

"Keeping the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you on it." Heimdall explained.

"I have no plans to die today." Thor stated.

"None do." The Gatekeeper again informing the seven of us that he would not re-open the bridge if trouble was following us, Heimdall opened the Bifrost to Jotunheim. We were then transported to Jotunheim.

* * *

It was a cold and desolate place, as if they had never recovered from the war they fought against Asgard.

"Where are they?" Sif asked quietly.

"Hiding! As cowards always do!" Thor said spitefully. Laufey eventually showed himself and offered all of us the opportunity to leave before blood was shed.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." Laufey stated as he stepped from the shadows.

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor said as we all stopped.

"We know who you are." Laufey told him.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors..." Laufey trailed off.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor said strongly.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it! You are nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man." Laufey taunted.

"Well this boy grows tired of your mockery." Thor ground out.

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're outnumbered..." Loki said as he stepped to his brother's side.

"Know your place, brother!" Thor growled softly.

"You do not know what your actions would bring about...I do. Go now, while I still allow it." Laufey said quietly and Loki holds Thor back.

"We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, brother..." Loki said as he turned and walked back to us. The Frost Giant standing before us said, "Run back home little Princess." A sigh passed my lips as I was resigned to the fact that we would not be leaving just yet.

"Damn." Apparently Loki and I shared the same sentiment and the fight began. "Next?" Thor taunted when he took down the Frost Giant standing before him.

"At least make it a challenge for me!" Thor called out and the larger Frost Giants started heading straight for him. "That's more like it."

 _For the love of Valhalla Thor, shut your overly large mouth._ Volstagg was grabbed by one of the Frost Giants.

"Don't let them touch you!" He called out to us as one grabbed Loki's arm. Loki's armor practically disintegrated under the Frost Giant's grip. I was forced to look away as another Frost Giant ran at me.

"Thor! We are severely outnumbered! I would appreciate it immensely if you would not anger them further!" I yelled although I'm sure he ignored me. Soon after a giant beast started breaking free from the ice and I groaned in annoyance. Fandral yelled in pain as an ice spear pierced his chest. Hogun and I rush to his aid as Sif calls for a retreat but Thor does not heed it.

"Thor!" Sif calls out.

"We must go!" Loki yells.

"Then go!" Thor yells back.

"Run! Thor!" Volstagg calls out as the beast breaks free from the ice. The rest of us leave to battle to call for Heimdall to open the Bifrost but the beast follows after us. Thor flies through the beast, killing it, as we are surrounded by Frost Giants. All of us ready to fight to the death when the Bifrost opens and Odin appears on his stead.

"Father! We'll finish them together!" Thor yells as he raises his hammer, Mjölnir, into the air.

"Silence!" Odin yells down to him and Thor's face falls.

"Allfather, you look weary." Laufey said to Odin.

"Laufey. End this now!" Odin replied.

"Your boy sought this out." The Frost Giant retorted.

"You are right. But these were the actions of a boy, treat them as such. We can end this together, here, now, without any more bloodshed." Odin said diplomatically.

"We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for: war, and death." Laufey said evenly.

"So be it." Odin said right before Laufey lunged to strike at Odin. The Bifrost opened as Odin lifted Gungnir above his head and we were taken back to Asgard.

* * *

Odin pulled out Heimdall's sword and threw it to its owner. "Take him to the healers. Now!" Odin told us, referring to Fandral. Heimdall followed us out to give the king and his sons their privacy.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded before we were all out of hearing range.

"Do you realize what you've done, what you've started?" Odin asked in return.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor yelled.

"It would not be wise to eavesdrop, Valkyrie." Heimdall's voice rumbled from behind me.

"I have the strangest feeling that I should be eavesdropping though, gatekeeper." I murmured.

"You cannot even protect your friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom?!" Odin asked of Thor.

"There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're afraid to act! The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you!" Thor yelled.

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership. You've forgotten everything I taught you about a warrior's patience." Odin said.

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us! The old ways are done, and you'd stand giving speeches while Asgard falls!" It was now obvious that Thor has had these thoughts for some time now.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!" Odin yelled.

"And you are an old man and a fool!" Thor yelled back just as loud.

"Yes...I was a fool, to think you were ready." Odin said slowly, like he was thinking.

"Father..." Loki tried to cut in for Thor.

"Hey!" Odin growled at Loki. "Thor Odinson...you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!" The sound of Gungnir sliding into the Bifrost mechanism was barely heard as Odin continued.

"You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title, you are unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed! I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" Odin's voice grew louder until he was all but yelling. Thor flew backwards into the Bifrost. "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."Odin said softly and then he threw Mjölnir after Thor.

* * *

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said as Hogun and I tended to his and Fandral's wounds.

"There was no stopping him." Sif told him.

"Well, at least he's only banished, not dead." Hogun stated.

"Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone." Fandral spoke up as he winced when I prodded his wound.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked in confusion causing me to look over at Loki.

"I told him." Loki said calmly.

"What?" Fandral tensed up.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim." Loki explained further.

"You told the guard?" Volstagg asked again.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did." Loki tried looking contrite. I wrapped Fandral's wound and he pulled his tunic back down.

"Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change him mind." Sif told the prince.

"And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous! You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its king?" Loki said and then he left.

"He may speak for the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor!" Sif practically growled.

"We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives." Volstagg said slightly unwillingly.

"Laufey said there was a traitor in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuns into Asgard." Hogun said slowly.

"Loki's always been one for mischief but you're talking about something else entirely." Fandral said as he finally stood up.

* * *

I was in the weapons vault when the doors suddenly opened and Loki strode down the stairs. Without using my wings, I quietly stood in the shadows of one of the recesses. Loki passed by all the other artifacts before stopping in front of the Casket of Ancient Winters.

"Stop!" Odin called to Loki as the prince picked up the Casket.

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked Odin.

"No." Odin said as Loki turned around and his skin was blue like a Frost Giant's.

"What am I?" Loki asked Odin.

"You're my son." Odin told patiently.

"What more than that? The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki pressed.

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son." Odin explained.

"Laufey's son." Loki said in slight disbelief.

"Yes." Odin simply said.

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?" Loki demanded.

"You were an innocent child." Odin stated.

"No. you took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki demanded. "Tell me!" Loki yelled when Odin hesitated too long for his liking.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace. Through you." Odin told him.

"What?" Loki said quietly.

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin said trying to calm Loki.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me." Loki said quietly.

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked him.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" Loki asked.

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin tried to placate him.

"What? Because I-I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki said. I could hear how distraught and hurt he was.

"No, no." Odin's voice started wounding weaker.

"You know, it all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years! Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki yelled at his father. I heard something lightly fall to the floor and then it was quiet, too quiet. I peeked around the edge of the recess I was in and it looked as though Odin had collapsed.

"Guards! Guards, please, help!" Loki yelled after a moment or two of confusion. Loki slightly stumbled as he backed down the steps to give the guards room to reach Odin.

Loki's shoulders dropped the tiniest bit before he said, "I know you're there, Kara." I froze and then stepped out with my bowed.

"I am sorry for not announcing my presence sooner." I said quietly.

"Come here." Loki told me. I couldn't quiet decipher the emotions of his voice. I quickly made my way to him so as to not anger him further. Loki wrapped his hand around my arm and pulled me with him out of the weapons vault.

"Loki?" I asked.

"What?" He asked in return.

"Where are you taking me?" I wondered.

"Somewhere we can talk." He said shortly. I didn't have a particularly good feeling about this but with Odin in the Odinsleep and Thor banished, Queen Frigga was the only one left that could do anything to help me. Loki led us to one of the Queen's gardens. He told a guard to watch the entrance and not to let anyone come in.

"Are you angry with me?" I inquired of Loki.

"With you, no." Loki ground out.

"Your father then." I said.

"You heard him. He is not my father." Loki growled.

"He raised you didn't he? Loved you as he loved Thor?" I asked angrily.

"Do you truly believe that?" Loki sneered. I didn't even have to think before I answered.

"Yes, I do." I said firmly but Loki just scoffed.

"Don't breathe a word of this to anyone." Loki threatened.

"Of course not! I may be a woman but some of us can keep secrets you know." I said affronted.

* * *

Sif, Volstagg, Fandral and Hogun swiftly came into the throne room.

"Allfather, we must speak with you urgently." Sif announced.

"My friends." Loki greeted with 'cheer'. Loki had hardly let me out of his sight since we found out his true parentage. At the moment he had me sitting at the foot of the throne and his was constantly twisting one of my auburn curls.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked and Sif glanced at me with confusion in her eyes.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again." Loki told them.

"We would speak with her." Sif said.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me." Loki stood and walked down a few of the steps.

"Your king." Loki said with Gungnir beside him. The four of them slowly got down onto one knee and crossed an arm over their chests.

"My king, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment." Sif asked slowly and Loki scoffed quietly.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, in order to feel safe in these difficult times." Loki walked down the rest of the steps to stand before our friends. "All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard." Loki stated.

Sif quickly rose to her feet causing Hogun and Volstagg to grab her wrists and hold her back. "Yes, of course." Fandral said quickly.

"Good. Then you will wait for my word." Loki said as a dismissal and he walked back up the stairs.

"If I may, beg the indulgence of your majesty to perhaps reconsider-" Volstagg started.

"We're done!" Loki commanded and then Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral left the throne room.

"If I may?" I asked Loki and he nodded.

"I would like to go to Midgard and watch over Thor. He will not know I am there." I asked him.

"And just how would you accomplish that?" Loki mocked with a smirk.

"A Valkyrie has her ways." I answered with my own smirk. Loki thought about it for a few minutes.

"Very well. Heimdall will let you pass." I bowed my head and as I moved to leave, Loki grabbed my wrist tightly. "But if you breathe a word of any of this to my _brother_ I will end you." He whispered into my ear.

"I know." I growled. Loki released me and I went to my chambers to change into my warrior's garb.

* * *

(Third person pov)

"Our dearest friend banished! Kara now missing! Loki on the throne! Asgard on the brink of war! Yet you managed to consume four wild boars, six pheasants, a side of beef and two casks of ale! Shame on you! Don't you care?!" Fandral yells and knocks the plate from Volstagg's hands. Volstagg jumped up and stepped close to Fandral.

"Do not mistake my appetite for apathy!" Volstagg yelled.

"Stop it, both of you! Stop! We all know what we have to do." Sif said as she separated the two.

"We must go. We must find Thor and then Kara." Hogun spoke up.

"You speak of treason!" Fandral cut in.

"Forget treason, its suicide!" Volstagg said.

"Thor would do the same for us." Sif said quietly.

"Hush! Heimdall may be watching." Volstagg said quickly. The doors open and a guard stands in the doorway.

"Heimdall demands your presence!" The guard announced.

"We're doomed." Volstagg said in resignation.

* * *

(With Loki and Frigga)

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Loki says, playing the part of a good son.

"He's put it off for so long now, that I fear." Frigga said quietly.

"How long will it last?" Loki inquired.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared." Frigga says as she strokes her husband's forehead.

"So why did he lie?" Loki asks.

"He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we, your family. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us. And your brother." Frigga soothed Loki.

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki asks with some slight disappointment.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does." Frigga tells Loki.

* * *

(Kara pov)

I didn't bother with a horse since flying was faster. "Valkyrie." Heimdall greeted.

"Gatekeeper. Loki has allowed me to travel to Midgard. Were you informed?" I asked him.

"Yes." He rumbled.

"And what of Thor? I trust you have been keeping an eye on him?" I asked and he nodded.

"Midgard is not the same as it was. Most no longer believe in Asgard anymore." Heimdall said.

"I know. You are not the only one who can Gaze at other realms. It was a gift for becoming the first Valkyrie. It is quite useful sometimes." I told Heimdall with a smile.

"Thor is in a small town. I believe he will try to reclaim Mjölnir soon." He said as he moved to open the Bifrost.

"Will he be able to?" I asked but I didn't get an answer since the Bifrost opened and I was sent to Midgard.

* * *

The place I landed was the complete opposite of Jotunheim. It was quite hot and the sun was just beginning to set. Some distance ahead of me was some sort of temporary base. _This must be where Mjölnir landed after Odin threw it into the Bifrost. So where is Thor?_ I asked myself.

Last light was spent Gazing at the small base and watching those within. I unfurled my wings and took to the sky as soon as it was dark. Staying out of the light was rather easy since I could see very well.

"Sir, feed from the keyhole can barely penetrate the cloud cover. Tech's barely working as it is, with all the interference that thing's giving off. And we've got a commercial aircraft coming right over us. Southwest Airlines, flight 5434." A man in front of a screen said.

"Reroute it like all the others." Another said as he went to stand behind the first.

"Hold a sec. We've got something outside the fence, west side." The first man said quickly.

"Delancey, Jackson. West side perimeter, go check it out." The second man spoke into some sort of communicator. I was watching the one in charge and failed to see Thor make his way past the barrier the men had set up.

"Bravo quadrant. Move!" Someone yelled. Thunder started overhead and then it started raining.

"Entering south tunnel!" Another man yelled.

"Negative, negative. I have no comms." I drew my bow and notched an arrow.

"Target sighted, east tunnel!" I kept my Gaze on Thor incase he needed some help.

"I need eyes up, with a gun." The man in charge said.

"Moving north!" A man yelled as Thor went down another tunnel. A man with a bow was hoisted over the opening of the base, over Mjölnir, and he was carrying a bow. Not many warriors used bows as weapons anymore.

"What have we got?" The leader asked.

"There's a massive electromagnetic surge coming off that thing. Systems are barely coping." A man answered him.

"Barton! Talk to me." The leader asked into the communicator.

"You want me to slow him down, sir? Or are you sending in more guys for him to beat up?" Barton answered as he notched an arrow and drew his bow.

"I'll let you know." The leader responded. _You won't get the chance._ I silently vowed.

"You're big. Fought bigger." Thor said as he pummeled a rather large dark skinned man.

"Better call it, Coulson, cause I'm starting to root for this guy." The archer called as Thor made his way to Mjölnir and I trained my bow in his direction.

"Last chance, sir." Barton said.

"Wait, I want to see this." Coulson answered. The archer looked up and then gazed in my direction. I drew my bow tighter and tilted my head just slightly. Barton turned back to the scene below him. Thor grabbed a hold of Mjölnir and tried to lift it, but after a few minutes of struggling he let go and screamed his frustration to the sky.

"All right, show's over. Ground units, move in." Coulson told everyone. Barton loosened his bow a bit before swiftly turning back to my direction and firing his arrow. I didn't bat an eye as the arrow flew right past my head and quickly fired back. I aimed for right above his left ear and he didn't move either.

"Coulson, we got another one." Although I could have easily flown back out of sight, I quickly decided to drop into their makeshift base. The archer quickly made his way back down and then appeared around some equipment with another arrow notched and ready. I slipped my quiver of arrows and my sword belt off before holding out my weapons.

"I would prefer you handle them gently and as though they were your own." I told him as he slowly came closer. Two men came and grabbed my arms not a second after the archer took my weapons. They led me to, what I presume, was a holding cell. I quickly centered my Gaze back on Thor.

* * *

"You made my men, some of the most highly trained professionals in the world, look like a bunch of minimum-wage mall cops. That's hurtful. In my experience, it takes someone who's received similar training to do what you did to them. Why don't you tell me where you received your training? Pakistan? Chechnya? Afghanistan? No, you strike me more as the soldier of fortune type. Where was it? South Africa? Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you. Who are you? One way or another, we find out what we need to know. We're good at that. Don't go anywhere." Coulson questioned Thor for about an hour before he was called away.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" Loki must have appeared in the mirror to speak to Thor.

"I had to see you." Loki said.

"What's happened? Tell me. Is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to Father." Thor asked quickly.

"Father is dead." Loki told him. _No, no. Certainly the Allfather is not dead!_

"What?" Thor said brokenly.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear. You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put the hammer within your reach, knowing that you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now." Loki explained to him.

"Can I come home?" Thor asked.

"The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile." Loki told him.

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way-" Thor started.

"And Mother has forbidden your return. This is goodbye, Brother. I'm so sorry." Loki said. _With Thor banished and Odin incapacitated, Loki can rule for as long as it lasts. What if Loki does not wish to give up the throne once Odin awakens? Surely he wouldn't go so far as to kill Odin._

"No. I am sorry. Thank you for coming here." Thor said with tears in his eyes.

"Farewell." Loki states.

"Goodbye. Thor says as Coulson walks back in.

"Goodbye? I just got back." Coulson tells him.

"Sir? He's got a visitor." A man tells the leader.

* * *

I followed the man with my Gaze. "Has anyone questioned the girl yet?" Coulson asked another man.

"Not yet, sir." He replied.

"Sitwell. Go question the girl. Find out why she's here." Coulson said. The door to the holding cell slid open and revealed the man Coulson had sent to talk to me. The door closed behind him and he opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it.

"I will not speak to anyone but the archer." I told him from my place against the wall- it was easier to keep my wings from view without having to use magic to make them disappear.

"Very well then." Sitwell said before leaving again. He went over to Coulson and told him what I said.

"Fine. Just get her to talk." He told Sitwell. I closed my eyes and waited a few more minutes till the archer came into the room.

"Care to explain why you'll only talk to me?" He asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Not many still use a bow. With how Midgard, sorry, _Earth_ has progressed, most do not see a use for them anymore." I said as I looked him over. He carried himself as any warrior does- self assured and confident of their skills. I pushed off the wall behind me and took two steps in his direction. His right foot slid behind him to center his weight just as I knew it would. I waved a hand in front of me.

"I have no interest in killing one of the too few archers left on Earth. And seeing as how you are not yet dying, I cannot take you to Valhalla either." I didn't bother to look at him and see the confusion cross his face. I turned the only chair in the room and sat down. "Coulson, your leader, wishes to know why I am here, yes?" I asked him and he just nodded. "I am here only to watch over, and if need be, protect a friend. I have no quarrel with your people. In fact it has been over one thousand and fifty years since I have had any quarrel with someone of Earth." I explained to him.

"So just who are you?" He asked.

"I am the first Valkyrie. As such, I was given certain gifts to help with my quest of finding the preferred warriors and taking them to Valhalla." I said.

"And you're from where?" He questioned.

"Have the people of Earth retained nothing of their history? I am from Asgard. The realm eternal." I told him. I was starting to lose my patience.

"How were you up so high? We didn't detect any aircraft in the area." _Does he really know nothing of Valkyries?_ I simply stood from the chair before lightly tossing it aside. The archer's hand came to rest on a small weapon strapped to his thigh. I rolled my eyes and then unfurled my wings to their full length. The tips lightly brushed against the adjacent walls.

"Whoa." The archer commented before his jaw dropped. He stepped towards my left wing and reached out. I retracted my wings just as he was about to touch them. I glared at him slightly as I started to preen my wings.

"A Valkyrie's wings are sacred to us. Very few outside of the sisterhood are allowed to touch them." I explained to him. Although it wasn't entirely his fault that he didn't know, I was still angry with him. _Who does he think he is?_ "I no longer wish to speak with you." I said as a dismissal and I went back to leaning against the wall.

"Did I do something wrong? Something to offend you?" He asked quickly as he took a few steps towards me.

"Yes and no." I said as I looked at my wings, looking for any feathers I might have missed. "It is not entirely your fault. I have periodically Gazed at the people of Earth. Asgard has become a mere story. We are nothing more than myths and legends." I told him. I really should have been watching him because when I looked up from my wings, he was standing two paces from me.

* * *

(Third person pov)

"Oh, Donny, Donny, Donny. There you are. You're gonna be all right. I'm taking you home now." Erik Selvig said as he hoisted Thor from the lone chair in the holding cell. Thor and Selvig made their way outside to leave the temporary base. Thor quickly grabbed Jane's notebook when he passed the table it was lying on.

"Dr Selvig! Just keep him away from the bars." Coulson called after them.

"I will!" Selvig called back.

"Where are we going?" Thor asked as they started to leave again.

"To get a drink." Selvig said quietly.

"Follow them." Coulson said to a nearby agent.

"Sir, the girl is requesting to talk to you." Agent Barton told his superior before telling him everything else the girl said.

"Alright then." Coulson said as he went to her holding cell.

"Who are you?" Coulson asked the girl as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Have your people lost all politeness and manner?" She asked him, the irritation evident in her voice.

"Alright, I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours. Deal?" Coulson asked her and she nodded.

"My name is Kara. First of the Valkyrjur." She said with a slight bow.

"My name is Agent Phil Coulson. Would you mind telling me how you got here, Kara?" Agent Coulson questioned.

"I came by way of the Bifrost. It allows the people of my realm to travel to another realm when needed." She told him.

"Would you also care to tell me why you shot at my man?" Kara crossed her arms over her chest and lightly shrugged a shoulder.

"He shot first. I was just returning the favor." Coulson looked at her speculatively. "Now, what have you done with him?" She asked Coulson.

"Done what with whom?" He asked in return but she would not give up his name so easily when another was able to get Thor out of the small base.

"The one who went for the hammer." She stated.

* * *

(Back in Asgard)

"You would defy the commands of Loki, our king, break every oath you have taken as warriors, and commit treason to bring Thor back?" Heimdall demanded.

"Yes." Sif answered for all of them.

"Good." Heimdall said as he left his post.

"So you'll help us?" Sif asked.

"I am bound by honor to our king. _I_ cannot open the bridge to you. Kara is in the area as well." Heimdall told them as he kept walking.

"Complicated fellow, isn't he?" Fandral asked Hogun.

"Now what do we do?" Volstagg asked. Sif turned as the Bifrost was activated.

"Look!" She said to the others.

* * *

(Kara pov)

Coulson moved to answer when he quickly turned and cupped a hand over his ear. "Excuse me," was the last thing he said before he hurried out the door and I followed him with my Gaze.

"What the hell was that?" Coulson asked the men around him.

"I don't know, sir." One answered as he followed after Coulson. "We got massive energy readings out of nowhere and then they just disappeared. Fifteen miles due northwest." The man continued.

"Let's go take a look." Coulson said as he stopped by Sitwell. _Could it be Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg?_ It was not hard to find northwest, although when I came across the Bifrost site, Sif and the others were already gone. Coulson and his men were standing outside their vehicles and the Bifrost was activated again. Once the dust settled the Destroyer was revealed. _Loki, what are you doing? Certainly he wouldn't send the Destroyer to kill Thor?!_

The decision to find my weapons and help my friends was a quick and easy one. Quite a few of the others had gone so once I broke through their pathetic excuse of a door, I easily made my way past the remaining men and to my Asgardian weapons.

* * *

(Third person pov- as Sif and the others walk into town and the Destroyer is sent by Loki)

Thor was helping Jane with breakfast for both themselves and Erik and Darcy. "Thank you." Darcy said as Thor set a plate before her.

"Thank you." Erik mimicked, still nursing a hangover from the night before.

"You're very welcome." Thor replied with a large smile.

"Base to Team 2, we've got activity outside the town. Stay on your target." An agent said as he watched through a set of binoculars.

* * *

(On Asgard with Loki)

"Ensure my brother does not return. Destroy everything." Loki told the Destroyer before sending it to Earth.

* * *

(Back on Earth)

Sif and the others walked into town and straight to Smith's, where Thor currently was. "Is there a Renaissance Fair in town?" One of the agents on surveillance questioned the other.

"Call it in." The other man told him.

"Base, we've got Xena, Jackie Chan and Robin Hood." The agent radioed in.

"It's a beautiful theory, Jane. But you won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it. Not without hard evidence." Erik explained to Jane.

"Found you!" Volstagg yelled through the glass doors after Sif hit the glass to get their attention. Thor smiled when he saw them while Jane and Erik dropped their coffee mugs.

"My friends!" Thor said excitedly as he hugged each of them in turn.

"I don't believe it." Erik muttered.

"Oh, excuse me. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." Volstagg said as he introduced them.

"My friends, I've never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." Thor told them.

"We're here to bring you home!" Fandral tried to explain.

"You know I cannot go home. My father is...is dead because of me, and I must remain in exile." Thor said sadly.

"Thor, your father still lives!" Sif quickly told him.

* * *

(On Asgard with Heimdall)

Heimdall stood waiting for Loki at the Bifrost. "Tell me, Loki, how did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?" Heimdall asked.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm? There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you and Kara, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say, for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper, and no longer citizen of Asgard." Loki finished with a command.

"Then I need no longer obey you." Heimdall said before moving to strike at Loki. Loki used some of his magic to bring forth the Casket of Ancient Winters and froze Heimdall mid-strike and therefore showing Heimdall his true heritage.

* * *

(With Coulson at the Bifrost site)

"Get somebody from Linguistics down here." Coulson told one of the agents to his left. Thunder started rumbling overhead as the Bifrost opened and the Destroyer appeared.

"Is that one of Stark's?" Sitwell asked.

"I don't know. The guy never tells me anything." Coulson told Sitwell as he grabbed a bullhorn.

"Hello. You are using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself." Coulson spoke through the bullhorn to the Destroyer. "Here we go." He said as the Destroyer opened its face plate and readied a shot. "Incoming!" Coulson yelled as everyone ran from the Destroyer's targeted area.

* * *

(Kara pov)

First I had to make sure that Coulson and the men with him were not killed by the Destroyer so I unfurled my wings before flying to their aid as quickly as I could. The Destroyer was just about to fire its first shot when I reached the Bifrost site. There was not much I could do to stop the Destroyer so instead I swooped down and knocked Coulson and Sitwell out of the way.

"How did you get here?" Coulson demanded when he saw me. "Never mind, what the hell is that?" He quickly changed questions.

"I have no time to explain. I must get to my friend, it was sent to kill him." I told him before jumping out into the open to face the Destroyer. "Loki, leave them be!" I shouted and then flew up into the air as it shot at me. The Destroyer turned its attention from me and headed towards the town. I knew I had to distract Loki and the Destroyer long enough for Thor and the others to get the people out of the town so I did the best I could.

Since the Destroyer so much larger than I am, it would not be smart to get too close. I readied my bow and shot an arrow at its neck but my arrow didn't pierce it so I had to change my strategy. I flew as close as I dared behind the Destroyer only to find out that it was quicker than I thought possible for its size. When I hit the ground I landed wrong on my left wing and broke it, causing me to scream in pain. The Destroyer came and stood over me. I quickly cast my Gaze to Asgard and found Loki sitting on the throne, deep in thought. I slowly got my feet underneath me and stayed in a crouch. "Do what you will, Loki." I told him through the Destroyer. The Destroyer bent down, reached a hand out and lifted me from the ground before walking into the town.

* * *

"Jane, you have to leave". Thor told her.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked in return.

"I'm staying here." He said.

"Thor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg said excitedly.

"My friends, I am just a man. I'll only be in the way or worse, get one of you killed. But I can help get these people to safety." Thor said to his friends.

"Well, if you're staying, then so am I." Jane quickly cut in.

"We'll need some time." Thor said.

"You'll have it!" Volstagg boasted.

"Okay, move it, people!" Darcy called out timidly. Everyone split up to get the people to leave. A mother and daughter ran across the road as the Destroyer made its way into town with me still in its grasp. It didn't take long for the Destroyer to start…destroying. Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral started making their way down the road and towards the Destroyer.

"Keep it distracted." Sif told the other three. I was forced to shield myself as another building went up in flames. Volstagg took a running start before Fandral and Hogun threw him into the air and towards the Destroyer. I was held out of the way as Volstagg was knocked out of the air and into a vehicle.

"Kara?! What are you doing?" Volstagg yelled when he noticed me in the Destroyer's grasp.

"Ah…it's a long story! I'll tell you all about it later!" I called back. The Destroyer stopped before Volstagg and readied a shot. Sif suddenly landed on the Destroyer and thrust her sword through its chest causing it to bend forward and drop me in the process.

"Hello Kara." Sif said when she saw me on the ground. I just sent her a smile. Suddenly the Destroyer started moving again and somehow turned itself around to fire at Sif who landed beside me as she jumped off right before it fired.

"Fall back!" Sif called as she grabbed my arm and pulled me after her. Sif and I were thrown into the air as the Destroyer fired in our direction. Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral rushed to help us but we were thrown back as the Destroyer shot at us again.

"Go, now. Run!" Thor told Jane, Darcy and Erik. Volstagg staggered as he stood and the Destroyer turned in his direction. Volstagg flew from the building as it exploded. Sif and I crawled behind a vehicle when Thor appeared behind us.

"Sif. Sif, you've done all you can." He told her. "No. I will die a warrior's death. Stories will be told of this day." She tried to explain as I kept an eye on the Destroyer.

"Live, and tell those stories yourself. Now go." Thor told us. Sif handed Thor her shield and then pulled me behind her. The vehicle were had just been crowded behind flipped over us when the Destroyer shot at it. Fandral and Hogun helped Volstagg as Thor went over to them.

"You must return to Asgard. You have to stop Loki." Thor told them.

"What about you?" Fandral asked.

"Do not worry my friends. I have a plan." Thor slightly explained and the other three nodded.

"We need to fall back. Come on." Sif told all of us as we grouped together. Thor dropped Sif's shield and walked towards the Destroyer. We all stopped and turned when Jane called out to wait.

"What is he doing?" She asked us as Thor confronted the Destroyer.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry. But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing." Thor said knowing Loki could hear him. Thor and the Destroyer stopped a few paces from each other as the Destroyer opened its face plates to ready a shot. "So take mine and end this." Thor told him. The Destroyer's face plates closed and then he turned to walk away but quickly turned back and struck Thor. Jane ran to where Thor landed to see if he was alright.

"Loki." I growled under my breath.

"It's over." Thor said quietly.

"No. It's not over." Jane told him.

"I mean, you're safe." Thor reiterated.

"We're safe." Jane agreed.

"It's over." Thor repeated before he stopped breathing. I quickly Gazed at Asgard and saw Loki turn and walk back up the steps to the throne. Suddenly I remembered Odin's words to Mjölnir and hoped that this would be enough to prove he was worthy of the hammer again. Something streaked across the sky and was coming towards us.

"Jane!" Selvig called as he ran to move her from Thor's body. Thor's hand shot out and caught Mjölnir. Lightning surrounded Thor and his armor reappeared. The Destroyer readied a shot but Mjölnir struck its head, causing the shot to hit the ground. The hammer struck it again as it flew back to Thor, knocking the Destroyer off its feet. Thor flew up and generated a tornado. Eventually the Destroyer was lifted off its feet and into the air. We all recoiled as a shockwave erupted from the tornado and then the Destroyer fell to the ground. Thor walked out of the resulting dust cloud.

"So it this how you normally look?" Jane asked when he stopped in front of her.

"More or less." Thor told her.

"It's a good look." Jane said with slight awe.

"We must go the Bifrost site. I would have words with my brother." Thor said to me and the others.

"Excuse me!" Coulson called as he got out of his vehicle. "Donald? I don't think you've been completely honest with me." Coulson said.

"Know this, Son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally if you return the items you have taken from Jane." Thor replied.

"Stolen." Jane cut in.

"Borrowed." Coulson corrected. "Of course, you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."

"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked Jane.

"Ah, sure." Jane answered and she laughed a bit when Thor pulled her close.

"Wait, I need to debrief you!" Coulson called after them as Thor flew off.

Jane and her friends offered to give us all a ride in their 'van' to the Bifrost site. Thor stepped into the middle of the ring. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost. Heimdall? Heimdall! He doesn't answer. Kara, what do you see?" Thor asked.

"Frost Giants guard the Bifrost and Heimdall has been frozen…most likely by Loki's doing." I told him.

"Then we are stranded." Hogun said.

"Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now! Heimdall! We need you now! Heimdall!" Thor called to him. Once Heimdall broke out of the ice, he killed the Frost Giants and activated the Bifrost.

"I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word, I will return for you. Deal?" Thor asked after he placed a kiss upon her hand. Jane quickly leaned up and kissed Thor.

"Deal." Jane said to him. We gathered in the ring and were then brought back to Asgard.

"Get him to the healing room! Leave my brother to me." Thor said as he rushed from the Bifrost and to the palace. Volstagg pulled Heimdall's sword from the Bifrost as Fandral and Hogun helped Heimdall. It was then that Sif noticed me cradling my left wing.

"Kara, are you alright?" She asked me.

"I believe I have broken a wing." I said quietly so the others wouldn't hear but Heimdall heard anyway.

"Come. We must hurry to the healers." Heimdall rumbled. I let Sif lead me to the healers as I turned my Gaze to Loki. Loki had just shot Laufey with Gungnir.

"And your death came by the son of Odin." He told the Frost Giant before firing at him again.

"Loki. You saved him!" Frigga said as she hugged her son.

"I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they've done today." Loki told vehemently.

"Loki." Thor said as he entered the room.

"Thor! I knew you'd return to us." Frigga said with joy as she embraced her firstborn.

"Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor told Loki in anger.

"What?" Frigga questioned.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki commented. "

You're a talented liar, Brother, always have been." Thor retorted.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki told Thor just before he blasted Thor threw the wall. Loki left the room and quickly grabbed a horse to go to the Bifrost. I tried to get up off the cot I had been placed on only to be pushed back onto it.

Loki placed Gungnir and activated the Bifrost. Loki froze the energy to keep the Bifrost activated and then Thor flew in as he withdrew Gungnir. "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki told Thor before Thor raced forward and raised his hammer to break the ice. Instead he was thrown back as Loki shot him with Gungnir.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked Loki.

"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!" Loki told him angrily.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor cut it.

"Why not? And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki said as he walked down the steps and stopped in front of Thor.

"I've changed." Thor said quietly.

"So have I." Loki said and then he struck Thor with Gungnir. "Now fight me." Loki's second hit sent Thor sliding across the floor. Thankfully the healers had just finished mending my wing which was now fully healed. After stretching my wings, I left the healing wings and went straight to the bridge.

"I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal." Loki said as he walked around to Thor.

"I will not fight you, brother!" Thor yells at him.

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki told him.

"Loki, this is madness." Thor said.

"Is it madness? Is it? Is it?" Loki practically growled with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Loki, it is." I said as I landed just outside the doorway.

"Not now, Kara." Loki ground out. "Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman." Loki demanded. "Oh, it was!" Loki continued when he saw the look on Thor's face. "Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" Loki yelled and then Thor started fighting back. Thor flew at Loki and threw them both onto the bridge with Loki hanging off the side.

"Thor! Brother, please." Loki pleaded but as soon as Thor touched him, he dissipated. The real Loki appeared behind Thor and stabbed him in the side. Loki made more copies of himself and then moved to strike Thor.

"Enough! Kara!" Thor yelled, letting me know to rise into the air. Thor summoned some lightning, getting rid of the doubles and throwing Loki back. Loki dropped Gungnir and landed hard back on the bridge. Thor and I made our way over to Loki who was gasping in pain from the fall. Thor placed his hammer on Loki's chest.

"Watch him." Thor told me and I nodded as he made his way back to the Bifrost. Loki strained against Mjölnir's weight on his chest.

"Surely there were other ways to do this, Loki." I said as I crouched next to him. Loki tried lifting Mjölnir but was as unsuccessful as I knew he would be.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor, with all your strength, and what good does it do you now, huh?" Loki's head dropped back down onto the bridge as he caught his breath. "Do you hear me, Brother? There's nothing you can do!" Loki taunted. Thor summoned Mjölnir before slamming it down onto the bridge. Loki slowly sat up as Thor kept hitting the bridge. "What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki yelled to Thor.

"Loki, no. Let it go! Loki!" I screamed as he grabbed Gungnir and lunged for Thor.

"Forgive me, Jane." Thor said as he struck the bridge one last time. The resulting backlash threw us all into the air. I was barely able to get my wings underneath me to stop my fall before I went over the edge. Odin suddenly appeared and grabbed Thor's foot as Thor held onto Gungnir with Loki holding onto the other end.

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki yelled up to him.

"No, Loki." Odin said to him.

"Loki, no! No!" Thor yelled as Loki loosened his grip.

"No." Odin said quietly.

"Loki!" I screamed when I saw him let go and start to fall. I started to fly after him but Odin gripped my wrist to keep me from going too far. That night there was a dinner at the palace. Sif, the Warriors Three and I had been invited by Frigga and it would be considered most rude to refuse. Volstagg was busy recounting his fight with the Destroyer to the guests at the table. Sif and I were sitting beside each other when we saw Thor walk by. Thor greeted his mother but didn't stay to feast. Sif followed me to Frigga, I bid her goodnight and thanked her for the invitation and left for the bridge.

(Third person pov)

"My Queen, I'm so sorry for you loss." Sif said to Frigga.

"How is he?" She asked Sif.

"He mourns for his brother. And he misses her, the mortal." Sif answered.

Thor made his way to Odin's side. "You'll be a wise king." Odin said after a moment.

"There will never be a wiser king than you, or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday, perhaps, I shall make you proud." Thor told his father. Odin turned to face him and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You've already made me proud." He said to him and then he left.

Kara had made her way to the edge of Asgard, just below what was left of the bridge. She sat on a rocky outcropping at the falls and sat staring at where Loki had fallen. Heimdall stood guard as was the norm and Thor walked up behind him.

"So Earth is lost to us." Thor said.

"No. There is always hope." Heimdall told him.

"Can you see her?" Thor asked and Heimdall laughed a bit.

"Yes." Heimdall said as he watched her.

"How is she?" Thor inquired.

"She searches for you." Heimdall said simply.

"And what of Kara?" Thor asked when he saw her sitting on the rocks below them. "

I believe she cared for Loki more than she thought she did." Heimdall rumbled quietly, trying not to let the Valkyrie overhear.

* * *

(Third POV)

Dr Erik Selvig was led through an underground facility to Nick Fury, the acting director of SHIELD.

"Dr Selvig." Fury called, getting the man's attention, which was most likely a good thing since the man looked lost.

"So you're the man behind all this? It's quite a labyrinth. I was thinking they're taking me down here to kill me." Selvig said with a slight chuckle.

"I've been hearing about the New Mexico situation. You work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am." Fury told him.

"I have a lot to work with. The Foster Theory. A gateway to another dimension. It's unprecedented. Isn't it?" Selvig finished uncertainly.

"Legend tells us one thing, history, another. But every now and then, we find something that belongs to both." Fury said as he opened a briefcase.

"What is it?" Selvig asked.

"Power, Doctor. If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power." Fury explained.

"Well, I guess that's worth a look." Loki said to Selvig who echoed it to Fury.


	2. Valkyrjur alternate ending

**A/N: there will be a bit of an overlap. I'll make notes where the overlap is if you want to skip to where it's different.**

* * *

Jane's friends offered to give us all a ride in their 'van' to the Bifrost site. Thor stepped into the middle of the ring.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost. Heimdall? Heimdall! He doesn't answer. Kara, what do you see?" Thor asked.

"Frost Giants guard the Bifrost and Heimdall has been frozen…most likely by Loki's doing." I told him.

"Then we are stranded." Hogun said.

"Heimdall! If you can hear me, we need you now! Heimdall! We need you now! Heimdall!" Thor called to him. Once Heimdall broke out of the ice, he killed the Frost Giants and activated the Bifrost. "I must go back to Asgard, but I give you my word, I will return for you. Deal?" Thor asked after he placed a kiss upon her hand. Jane quickly leaned up and kissed Thor.

"Deal." Jane said to him.

* * *

 **A/N: small change here.**

* * *

"I will stay here in the chance that you are unsuccessful." I said as they gathered in the ring. Thor nodded and Sif looked as though she was about to protest my decision but they were then transported back to Asgard before she could. Jane asked me if I would know they were successful and I explained my gift of Gazing. She then asked if I could tell her what was happening back on Asgard, so I did. I turned my Gaze to Loki. Loki had just shot Laufey with Gungnir.

"And your death came by the son of Odin." He told the Frost Giant before firing at him again.

"Loki. You saved him!" Frigga said as she hugged her son.

"I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they've done today." Loki told vehemently.

"Loki." Thor said as he entered the room.

"Thor! I knew you'd return to us." Frigga said with joy as she embraced her firstborn.

"Why don't you tell her how you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor told Loki in anger.

"What?" Frigga questioned.

"Why, it must have been enforcing Father's last command." Loki commented.

"You're a talented liar, Brother, always have been." Thor retorted.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki told Thor just before he blasted Thor threw the wall. Loki left the room and quickly grabbed a horse to go to the Bifrost.

* * *

Loki placed Gungnir and activated the Bifrost. Loki froze the energy to keep the Bifrost activated and then Thor flew in as Loki withdrew Gungnir.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart." Loki told Thor before Thor raced forward and raised his hammer to break the ice. Instead he was thrown back as Loki shot him with Gungnir.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked Loki.

"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son. When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne!" Loki told him angrily.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor cut it.

"Why not? And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands." Loki said as he walked down the steps and stopped in front of Thor.

"I've changed." Thor said quietly.

"So have I." Loki said and then he struck Thor with Gungnir.

"Now fight me." Loki's second hit sent Thor sliding across the floor.

"I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal." Loki said as he walked around to Thor.

"I will not fight you, brother!" Thor yells at him.

"I'm not your brother. I never was." Loki told him.

"Loki, this is madness." Thor said.

"Is it madness? Is it? Is it?" Loki practically growled with tears in his eyes. "Come on. What happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman." Loki demanded. "Oh, it was!" Loki continued when he saw the look on Thor's face. "Well, maybe, when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" Loki yelled and then Thor started fighting back. Thor flew at Loki and threw them both onto the bridge with Loki hanging off the side.

"Thor! Brother, please." Loki pleaded but as soon as Thor touched him, he dissipated. The real Loki appeared behind Thor and stabbed him in the side. Loki made more copies of himself and then moved to strike Thor.

"Enough!" Thor yelled and then he summoned some lightning, getting rid of the doubles and throwing Loki back. Loki dropped Gungnir and landed hard back on the bridge. Thor made his way over to Loki who was gasping in pain from the hard landing. Thor placed his hammer on Loki's chest. Loki strained against Mjölnir's weight on his chest.

"Surely there were other ways to do this, Loki." I said to myself as I looked on. Loki tried lifting Mjölnir but was as unsuccessful as I knew he would be.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor, with all your strength, and what good does it do you now, huh?" Loki's head dropped back down onto the bridge as he caught his breath. "Do you hear me, Brother? There's nothing you can do!" Loki taunted. Thor summoned Mjölnir before slamming it down onto the bridge. Loki slowly sat up as Thor kept hitting the bridge. "What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" Loki yelled to Thor. Loki grabbed Gungnir and lunged for Thor.

"Forgive me, Jane, Kara." Thor said as he struck the bridge one last time. The resulting backlash threw them into the air. Odin suddenly appeared and grabbed Thor's foot as Thor held onto Gungnir with Loki holding onto the other end.

"I could have done it, Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki yelled up to him.

"No, Loki." Odin said to him.

"Loki, no! No!" Thor yelled as Loki loosened his grip.

"No." Odin said quietly.

* * *

 **A/N: from here down are most of the changes.**

* * *

"What is it? What's happened?" Jane asked as the sky darkened when the Bifrost was destroyed. I stumbled backwards a couple steps before my knees collapsed underneath me.

"It's gone. Thor had to destroy the Bifrost to save Jotunheim. He will not be able to return as soon as you both had hoped." I said quietly.

* * *

(Third person pov)

"My Queen, I'm so sorry for you loss." Sif said to Frigga.

"How is he?" She asked Sif.

"He mourns for his brother. And he misses her, the mortal." Sif answered.

"And what of Kara? I understand that she stayed behind on Midgard?" Frigga asked Sif.

"She did stay. Heimdall casts his Gaze to check on her. She is well." Sif explained.

Thor made his way to Odin's side. "You'll be a wise king." Odin said after a moment.

"There will never be a wiser king than you, or a better father. I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday, perhaps, I shall make you proud." Thor told his father. Odin turned to face him and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You've already made me proud." He said to him and then he left. Heimdall stood guard as was the norm and Thor walked up behind him.

"So Earth is lost to us." Thor said.

"No. There is always hope." Heimdall told him.

"Can you see her?" Thor asked and Heimdall laughed a bit.

"Yes." Heimdall said as he watched her.

"How is she?" Thor inquired.

"She searches for you." Heimdall said simply.

"And Kara? Is she alright?" Heimdall nodded in answer to Thor's question.

* * *

(Kara's POV)

Coulson and some other men were waiting at Jane's; they were bringing her equipment back to her. On the way back I remembered my broken wing. Thankfully it wasn't too bad and I was able to fix it myself. I went outside so I could stretch out my wing and whispered a few words to mend the bone. A few seconds passed and then my wing was fully healed. I was stretching and flapping my wings several times to make sure they were both in perfect working order when the archer started making his way over to me.

"Look, um, I'm sorry I upset you earlier." He apologized. I shook my head.

"It was not your fault. Man over time has turned many truths into legends. If Asgard interfered in every realm, the people would never grow on their own or learn from past mistakes." I told him. "What is your name? I grow tired of having to refer to you as simply 'The Archer'." I asked.

"Clint Barton. Most of SHEILD knows me as Hawkeye." _Kara? Is she alright?_ The sound of Thor's voice had me casting my Gaze to Asgard. Thor and Heimdall were standing at the edge of what remained of the Bifrost. Heimdall was Gazing at me, presumably to ask Thor's question and I raised my hand in acknowledgment. Heimdall nodded to me and to answer Thor's question.

A sharp poke against my ribs had me giggling and shying away from Clint's outstretched hand. The look on his face was one of both surprise and confusion and after I explained why my attention had been diverted he asked, "So just how far can you...?" He trailed off looking for the right word.

"Gaze is the word you are looking for I believe. As far as I am aware, my Gaze is not limited. I have not actively sought to find out how far I am able to cast my Gaze." I explained.

A few moments later Jane came outside, followed shortly after by Coulson. Jane immediately started questioning me about the Bifrost and what I knew about how it worked. Coulson cut in some time after and said that there were several of his superiors who would very much like to talk with me. I knew that since I was now essentially stranded in this realm I would have no choice but to prove I wasn't a threat to them.

* * *

(Underground SHIELD facility)

Dr Erik Selvig was led through an underground facility to Nick Fury, the acting director of SHIELD.

"Dr Selvig." Fury called, getting the man's attention.

"So you're the man behind all this? It's quite a labyrinth. I was thinking they're taking me down here to kill me." Selvig said with a slight chuckle.

"I've been hearing about the New Mexico situation. Your work has impressed a lot of people who are much smarter than I am." Fury told him.

"I have a lot to work with. The Foster Theory. A gateway to another dimension. It's unprecedented. Isn't it?" Selvig finished uncertainly.

"Legend tells us one thing, history, another. But every now and then, we find something that belongs to both." Fury said as he opened a briefcase.

"What is it?" Selvig asked.

"Power, Doctor. If we can figure out how to tap it, maybe unlimited power." Fury explained.

"Well, I guess that's worth a look." Loki said to Selvig who echoed it to Fury.


End file.
